


Requests Open For a Good Cause :)

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Lives Matter!!!, Charity related, F/F, F/M, Marvel Reader Insert, requests open, x Reader fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 17





	Requests Open For a Good Cause :)

Hi everyone! 

I figured I would post this on here to see if there were any of my AO3 fans/or AO3 readers in general who would be interested. Please read to the end. 

As part of an effort to raise money for BLM, a group of writers (including me) over on tumblr are running a campaign where essentially **if you send proof of donation to a BLM-related cause (memorial fund, bail fund, valid gofundmes, etc.), you will get a request written.**

I'm willing to write for all of the characters tagged above and will write just about everything (minus certain taboo/touchy subjects), and if you're curious about my writing you can check out the stuff on my profile here (or even better, look at my [tumblr masterlist](https://marvelsswansong.tumblr.com/post/177165652121/masterlist-updated-as-of-june52020-fics)). 

The price hierarchy is as follows (the minimum donation is 5 USD, and for each new request there needs to be a new donation):

  * $5 --> blurb/imagine
  * $10 --> long headcanon
  * $25 --> oneshot (minimum 2K words)
  * $50 --> oneshot (minimum 4K words)



_**If you'd like to donate and have a request written OR you've already donated, please send me the proof over on [my tumblr](https://marvelsswansong.tumblr.com/post/620159301939494912/im-accepting-requests-from-anyone-who-donates-to) (@marvelsswansong) and I will personally write your request.**_ Not only would you be helping a good cause, but you would also be getting a request written. 

That's all. Thank you x 


End file.
